


Not a chance

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur has a busy day ahead. And he has Gwen.





	Not a chance

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, once again not beta'd.

Arthur walked down the corridor towards his office. As he passed Gwen’s desk, he grabbed the letters she had put there for him. 

“Gwen, could you find out where the 1100 meeting with the Mercia people is? Make it very clear that I’ve got a full schedule and can’t waste more than an hour on their ramblings.”

“Arthur.”

“Get me a light lunch and have it waiting for me on my desk when I come back so I can eat while I go over the info I need for the 1300 phone conference with those…” He made a gesture with his hand, waving the letters at her. “You know who I mean.”

“Arthur.” Gwen just looked at him.

“It shouldn’t take longer than another hour, so I after that, get me Val from BlackKnight on the phone, we need to talk about these contracts.”

“Arthur.”

But he was in full organization-mode. “After that, I want the design team in the meeting room, the whole team. Don’t let them know we’re celebrating the award we got for the Kilgharra, but make sure the cake will be delivered on time. And then…”

“Arthur!” Gwen knew that Arthur was like that when he tried to make the world think that he was nothing else like a tough businessman. Barking orders, shouting at the phone, packing his calendar with so many appointments that he worked long hours. 

“What is it?” He really looked at her for the first time.

“There’s a taxi waiting for you, you better get changed and hurry.” She smiled.

“Taxi? I didn’t call for a taxi, send it away, my schedule for today is packed.”

“No, it isn’t.” Gwen’s smile widened. “I’ve cleared it.”

Arthur blinked. “You did what?”

Gwen knew all the latest office technology but still believed in the good old desk calendar book that she could write in, cross things out and stick little notes in. She held it up and it showed nothing for the whole day.

“I don’t understand.” Arthur still stood in the doorway to his office and blinked again. 

“But you do understand ‘9th of July’, don’t you?” Gwen’s smile turned into a grin. 

Arthur closed his eyes and groaned, his shoulders slumping. “Fuck, I forgot!”

“That is the reason why you have me as the external hard drive for your poor memory.” She threw him a very toothy fake grin. “Come on, your clothes are waiting, get changed.” She hurried into the office after him, handed him the clothes that were more or less neatly folded and waiting on the little couch. 

When he went to the small bathroom that belonged to his office, she rattled on. “As I said, your taxi is waiting. Don’t worry, Leon is taking over the meeting and the phone conference and Val knows you will call him on Monday. Morgana is going to celebrate with the design team, I’m sure they will like that.”

“What’s going to happen then?” Arthur was struggling to get into his t-shirt as he stepped out of the bathroom in his best pair of jeans. 

“You will pick up Merlin from his school – he doesn’t have classes after 11 on Fridays anyways – and the taxi will take you to the airport.”

“The airport? Where are we going?”

“Just listen. You’ll board a plane that will take you up north.” She handed him the tickets and the vouchers for the place they’d stay at. “It’s a little romantic hotel. You will have the room with the view of the old castle. They also have horses there, so you could go for a ride or you’ll go hiking or stay at the room.” Gwen winked. “The big dinner is arranged for you tonight at 7 at the hotel’s restaurant.” She picked up a duffle bag that was clearly Arthur’s and filled with his things. 

When she handed it over, she smiled. “Happy anniversary, Arthur. Tell Merlin I said hi.”

Arthur leaned in and pressed a quick kiss on Gwen’s cheek. “You’re the best! If you weren’t married already…”

Gwen still giggled when Arthur was already on the way to the elevators. Even if she weren’t married, she wouldn’t stand a chance against Merlin.


End file.
